In the recent years, several broadband wireless technologies have been developed to meet growing number of broadband subscribers and to provide more and better applications and services. The 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) has developed Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (CDMA 2000), 1× Evolution Data Optimized (1×EVDO) and Ultra Mobile Broadband (UMB) systems. The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has developed Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) and Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems. The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has developed Mobile Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) systems. As more and more people become users of mobile communication systems, and more and more services are provided over these systems, exponential increase in need of mobile communication system with large capacity, high throughput, lower latency and better reliability is observed.
Super Mobile Broadband (SMB) system based on millimeter waves (mmWave) i.e. radio waves with wavelength in range of 1 millimeter (mm) to 10 mm, which corresponds to a radio frequency of 30 Gigahertz (GHz) to 300 GHz, is a candidate for next generation mobile communication technology, as vast amount of spectrum is available in mmWave band. A SMB network as introduced in paper titled “An introduction to Millimeter-Wave Broadband Systems” authored by Zhouyue Pi and Farooq Khan consists of multiple SMB base stations (BSs) that cover a geographic area. In order to ensure good coverage, SMB base stations need to be deployed with higher density than macro-cellular base stations. In general, roughly the same site-to-site distance as microcell or Pico-cell deployment in an urban environment is recommended. The transmission and/or reception in an SMB system are based on narrow beams, which suppress the interference from neighboring SMB base stations and extend the range of SMB link. However, due to high path loss, heavy shadowing and rain attenuation reliable transmission at higher frequencies is one of the key issues that need to be overcome in order to make the millimeter wave systems a practical reality. Super Mobile Broadband (SMB) is further referred to as 5G.
In a system wherein the 4G BS controls some aspects of the 5G BS and the MS communicates with the 4G BS using low frequency carrier and with 5G BS using high frequency carrier, the method of acquiring the 5G BS operating on the high frequency carrier as used in standalone system is inefficient as explained earlier. In view of the foregoing there is a need to provide an efficient method and system for acquiring the high frequency carrier.